


By the Lake

by Tea_For_One_Please



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, References to Previous Events, Spoilers, don't want to give too much away bc of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: After the Battle of Earth, two of Tony Stark's protegées meet and bond for the first time.





	By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame destroyed me, so here's a fic to vent my emotions. I love these boys and was a bit sad they never got to meet, so here we are.

The ripple of the waves across the lake was all that broke the silence as Pepper pushed the bouquet out onto the water. She stepped back, squeezed her daughter’s shoulders and bit her lip as she and the assembled crowd watched the words _‘Proof that Tony Stark has a heart’_ grow gradually fainter.

Peter curled his hands into fists and looked away, his eyes stinging. He felt more exhausted than he ever had in his life. He hadn’t slept since the battle. “You’re pulling a Tony,” Pepper had said with a sad smile, on the night she had come downstairs to find him fiddling with the tech at Tony’s table in the cabin. He had sensed her coming, but did not look up.

“Sorry for breaking in,” he had mumbled in response, and she shook her head, apparently unable to quite find the words to express exactly what she wanted to say. Instead, she had held him close to her and kissed the top of his head. He hadn’t cried. Not then.

He looked into the faces of those gathered, identifying each one. Some – Happy, Strange, the Guardians – he knew well. Others he didn’t know, but recognised from the airport fight. He chewed his lip, remembering his first proper excursion as Spider-Man. He let out a tiny breath of silent laughter as he remembered how keen he had been to impress Tony. _“I don’t know, I didn’t carbon-date him…”_ Even now, Tony’s voice echoed through his mind.

He accidentally caught the eye of the lady with the glowing hands who had saved him before, and hastily looked away. A young man who appeared to be in his early twenties caught his attention. The boy offered him an awkward half-smile and looked away. He felt Aunt May’s arm on his shoulder and he looked back across the water. The flowers were still just about visible in the distance, a colourful dot on the clear water.

Happy took Morgan’s hand and led her away, allowing her mother to move between the guests, thanking each one for coming. May hugged her and told her how sorry she was, and before she moved away, Pepper touched Peter’s arm briefly. He still couldn’t meet her eye, and stared stubbornly at Captain Rogers’ shoes ten feet away.

May whispered something to him that he didn’t hear, and then she was gone. Never in his life had Peter felt more alone. First his parents, then Ben, and now…

Tony, who had an answer to everything. Tony, whom Peter had always been desperate to please and to emulate. Tony, who had saved Peter’s life on at least half a dozen occasions. Who always tried to make time for him. Who always responded to his cries of “Mr Stark!” with a roll of his eyes and fond smirk. Who wore his heart on his sleeve and felt things so deeply, in spite of the front he put up. Who would now never again answer his calls with his signature, “What’s up, kid?”

The flood of memories overwhelmed him, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, allowing a few stray tears to seep out across his cheeks. His ears hummed and he sensed someone approaching him from behind; he hastily wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve.

“Are you Peter?” He turned around to see the boy he had noticed earlier standing three feet from him. Peter took him in: he was a smidge taller than him, but he reckoned most of the difference was made up by his unkempt hair. A smattering of freckles ran across his nose, and his hazel eyes held mischief underneath the solemnity of the occasion.

“Yeah, who are you?”

“My name’s Harley.” Peter paused, recognition stirring in the back of his mind.

“The potato gun kid?” Peter said, and Harley smiled.

“Well, it’s nice to know Tony mentioned me, even if that’s what I’m known for.”

“He talked about you a few times,” nodded Peter. “He said you were another genius.”

“I’m flattered,” Harley said. “I popped in on him quite often over these last few years.”

“Was he..?”

“Okay?” Harley finished. He shrugged. “Outwardly, I guess. He made the best of it. It’s all anyone could do.” Peter nodded. “He felt guilty though.”

“They all did,” Peter said quietly. “No wonder.”

“I guess not.” The two were silent for a moment.

“Did you lose anyone?” Peter asked tentatively. Harley nodded slowly.

“Yeah – my mom. And she didn’t come back when everyone else did.”

“How come?”

“Tony told me that Thanos wiped out half of life – but it had repercussions,” Harley said slowly. “My mom was on a subway train when the driver disappeared. It ran out of control and crashed.”

“God, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m one of the luckier ones – I still have my sister.” Harley smiled affectionately. “I suppose it’s hard going back into a world that’s moved on five years without you.”

"Tell me about it."

“Peter?” May had returned, and laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s time we made a move.”

“I should go too,” said Harley. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Peter softly. “Although I would have preferred it not to have happened like this.”

“You and me both.” Harley scribbled something on the back of a card and held it out. “My number – if you ever want to talk.”

“Thank you,” said Peter seriously. Harley smiled wistfully at him and turned to go. Peter watched as he walked a couple of feet and turned back, just for a moment.

“Take care, Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you liked it, please leave a comment and / or hit me up on Tumblr (@tea-for-one-please)!


End file.
